


Almost Enough

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Original vampire series [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Jealousy can lead to unexpected places when you're a vampire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2006.

Snow swirled in the air as Rick pulled up outside the library, disregarding the ‘No Parking’ sign as unimportant. The weather was equally unimportant as far as he as concerned, and he climbed out of the sleek black Mercedes and sat on the hood, watching the glass doors for Hal’s appearance.

The college student had been standing at the doors watching for Rick, so the moment the car pulled up, he headed outside, eyes fixed on the tall, blue-eyed, blond vampire and smiling. "You made good time," he greeted once he was near enough. Brushing the snow from his somewhat shaggy dark hair, he walked straight into Rick’s arms and slid his around Rick’s neck.

"I had reason to," Rick smiled, pulling Hal closer between his legs and running his hands lower to cup the denim-clad ass. "I had my sexy little lover waiting for me, and I didn’t want him to get cold."

"That’s okay. I like it when you warm me up." Hal squirmed slightly, a moan escaping him when he felt Rick against him. "Maybe you should do that now, just in case."

"You don’t have to ask twice," Rick murmured, rocking against Hal as he nuzzled his way down the young man’s jaw to his throat where he nipped at the firm, pale flesh there.

"There are people walking past," Hal pointed out, not really caring but feeling he should remind Rick. His fingers flexed on Rick’s shoulders, scratching while his hips rocked back and forth.

"It’s late and it’s snowing; nobody notices us." Rick bit down harder, drawing blood.

Hal whimpered. "God, you’re going to make me come right here, aren’t you?"

Rick chuckled and nodded against Hal’s throat, tightening his fingers on his ass.

Hal thought about it for a moment, chuckled, and murmured, "Okay." He grinned as he pressed closer, his head falling to the side so Rick could more easily bite him. "Oh God, feels so good."

"Mmmhmm," Rick murmured, grinding his crotch against Hal’s, feeling the hard heat of Hal’s cock separated only by the denim of their jeans. He heard Hal groan and took it as his cue, biting him fully.

"Rick," Hal whimpered, desperate to get closer. He wrapped his legs around Rick’s waist, desperately humping, and his fingers clung to the back of Rick’s neck, pulling the vampire closer, wanting to feel Rick drinking from him as the pleasure mounted.

Rick growled in answer as he swallowed down mouthfuls of Hal’s rich blood, and he held the boy closer, feeling the trim frame shuddering against him.

The vibration of the growl made Hal muffle a gasp against Rick’s hair as he came from the bite alone. He shook, pressed close to Rick, his arms and legs tightening their grasp. "Want you to fuck me," he gasped.

Rick reared back, licking his lips and grinning dangerously. He slid off the hood of his car, sliding against the length of Hal’s body as he did so. "C’mon, little boy," he murmured, taking Hal’s hand and pulling him toward the side of the library. "Let’s play cops and robbers."

Hal gasped as Rick slid against him and then dragged him back to the library. "Where are we going?" he demanded in confusion, having expected to head home.

"Haven’t you ever played cops and robbers?" Rick laughed, moving behind Hal and pressing him against the cold bricks of the building. "Up against the wall and spread ‘em."

"Here?" Hal squeaked, eyes widening even as his pulse sped up with interest.

"You mean you wanted to wait until we were home?"

"Well... no." Hal smiled sheepishly. "I just never thought..." He stopped, shrugged and got into position, arching his back to thrust his ass back.

"It’s better when you don’t," Rick laughed, sliding his hands down to the button and zipper of Hal’s jeans and undoing both so that he could slide them down over his slim hips.

Hal grumbled under his breath, but not wanting Rick to stop what he was doing, he didn’t comment. For now. Instead he squirmed, gasping at the bite of the winter air despite the warmer air from the nearby exhaust vent, and pressed closer to Rick.

Rubbing a hand against Hal’s damp cock, Rick grinned and licked his other fingers, pressing one between Hal’s cheeks and pressing inside, counting on his recent orgasm to make him loose.

Hal shivered and moaned, pressing back and clenching around the invading finger. "More," he begged, twisting wantonly. His fingers splayed against the rough brick, and he never noticed the cold or the scrapes as he scratched at the unyielding surface.

"Everything," Rick growled, adding a second finger and scratching his other hand over Hal’s chest.

"God yes," Hal whimpered, his back arching to thrust his chest against one hand and his ass down on the other. It felt so good, making him unaware of anything but Rick’s touch and the sound of Rick’s voice as his vampire lover drove him crazy with lust.

Snarling under his breath, hunger for Hal driving through him, Rick reared back, pulling his finger free and positioning himself, then shoving into Hal’s ass at the same time he bit down on his throat.

Hal shoved a hand against his mouth to muffle his cries, ecstasy rocketing through him as Rick claimed him in every way possible. He pushed back, ass clenching around Rick’s cock, and he started to say something only to freeze as the sound of voices reached him on the still, icy night air. His eyes widened dramatically as the voices came nearer, seeming to be right around the corner.

"C’mon, Lisa," a young male voice nearly whined, "it’ll be fun."

"It’s _cold_ , Jack. I want to go inside. If you can’t get rid of your roommate, that’s your problem, and I’ll just go back to my dorm."

"Lisa!" The voices began to fade away into the distance again.

Rick drew back enough to chuckle against Hal’s throat before licking the small puncture wounds in his neck. "Looks like Jack’s out of luck, but I’m not." He smiled and rocked into Hal’s ass again, sliding a hand down to stroke his renewed erection.

"I love being lucky," Hal said, leaning back against Rick. He rhythmically clenched and relaxed his ass, fingers still braced against the rough brick to keep from falling forward. "God, _fuck_ me already."

"You’re my luck, little boy," Rick purred, trapping Hal between his hand and his cock and thrusting into him.

"Think you got that backwards, but okay. I can live with that." Hal wanted to say more, but a jab directly against his prostate drove every thought out of his head, and he cried out, the sound carrying on the night air.

"Shh, unless you _want_ an audience."

At that point Hal couldn’t have cared less, but he shoved a fist against his mouth to muffle his cries because Rick wanted him to. "Harder," he begged, wanting to feel Rick inside him for the next week.

Rick growled in answer and lifted Hal enough so that he could power into him, nipping at the other side of his neck and drawing pin-pricks of blood. "My little boy, all mine."

"Yes," Hal said simply, whimpering softly as Rick pounded into his ass and he slammed back to meet every thrust. He didn’t feel the cold anymore, only the heat of his own body and Rick’s against him.

"Come for me, Hal," Rick murmured, licking Hal’s neck and up to his ear. "Come for me and then we’ll go home and I’ll put you to bed."

As if he’d only been waiting for the command, Hal convulsed, clenching down on Rick as he shuddered through his climax, biting his hand hard enough to draw blood as he tried to hold back his scream of completion.

Rick groaned as Hal thrashed around and in front of him and thrust several more times before coming as well, his face buried against Hal’s neck.

Knees weak, Hal slumped against the building, only Rick’s grip keeping him on his feet. "Wow," he whispered.

"Mmm, gorgeous little boy," Rick whispered, straightening Hal’s clothes as he pulled back, covering him against the cold before dressing himself again.

Hal turned to face Rick, nestling into the vampire’s arms with his head on Rick’s shoulder. "Prince charming," he murmured, hiding his grin against Rick’s throat.

Rick chuckled. "Does that make you Cinderella, Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty?"

"A little of all three, I think," Hal said quietly, sobering momentarily. "But I’m not wearing a gown!"

"Nah, I prefer you in tight denim or, better yet, nothing at all." As he spoke, Rick steered them back to his car and settled Hal inside, turning on the seat heaters as soon as he got in as well.

"I think I’d freeze my ass off, among other things, if I went naked in Boston at this time of year!"

"Inside, you nut," Rick laughed, putting the car in gear and peeling out of the turnaround, heading for home.

"It’s my nuts I’m worried about!"

"Want me to ask Anne to knit you a nut-warmer?"

"Don’t you dare! She would." Hal shuddered at the thought of the jokes he’d suffer through. "And then Ned and Curt would start with the jokes. Then Hannibal’d get in on the act." He shook his head emphatically, imagining what JT’s sire might do. "No."

"Love me, love my family, the lot of insane gits that they are," Rick sing-songed.

Hal groaned. "It’s a good thing I _do_ love you or I’d run screaming," he muttered.

"Good thing for me; guess I’ll have to get you something to remind you of that or I might lose you."

Hal turned as far as the seatbelt would let him and eyed Rick curiously, his big dark eyes intent. "Such as?"

Rick glanced over at Hal, then moved a hand from the steering wheel to run it over Hal’s neck. "A collar, I think, to remind everyone that you’re claimed and nobody touches you but me."

Hal shivered with lust. "I like the sound of that." He chewed his lower lip for a minute and drew in a deep breath as he came to a decision. "Would you get something too?" he asked, a faint note of hope buried in his tone.

"What do you want me to have?"

"Umm, a bracelet that matches the collar?" Hal suggested warily, not sure how Rick would react to the idea.

Rick smiled widely and caught Hal’s hand bringing it to his lips. "I love the idea. Shall we go on the weekend?"

Hal’s smile seemed to light up the interior of the car. "I’d like that," he replied, trying not to get too excited.

"Perfect. What say we make a weekend of it, get a suite downtown and not wear anything except our new jewelry until we have to leave?"

Hal made a soft sound of pure lust. "Okay," he whispered, eyes wide and dark. "Except when they bring room service. Need to put a robe on then."

"I will," Rick assured him. "But you stay naked in the bedroom; nothing gets between us." He paused for a moment, considering. "Though there is a club you might like..."

"Club?" Hal looked excited. "Really? I’ve never been clubbing. It sounds like fun."

Rick chuckled low and throaty. "Then we’ll have to go—and buy you new clothes while we’re out."

Hal blinked and slowly smiled. "Why do I think you’re going to be picking all my clothes?"

"Because I want to see you in things that fit you and show you off. Watching people drool over you but not be able to touch is going to be fun." Rick pulled into the parking lot beneath their building and parked in his space.

Hal rolled his eyes. His wardrobe was an ongoing battle between them, and while he’d slowly given in and begun wearing better fitting clothes, he still dug in his heels when it came to skin-tight things that showed off his body. "As if anyone would be interested," he scoffed.

"Do it for me, little boy," Rick murmured, pulling Hal in for a kiss. "This one night let me dress you as I want."

Sighing heavily even as he melted into the kiss, Hal freed himself of the seatbelt and moved onto Rick’s lap. "Fine," he finally said against Rick’s lips. "But don’t think that means I’m going to give in every night."

*** 

"Damn, you look hot, little boy," Rick murmured, prowling around Hal and studying his outfit from every angle. Deep chocolate brown leather clung to his legs and ass as if they’d been painted on, and a vest one shade lighter molded to his chest. The black leather choker they’d picked out earlier that day rested against his throat, the platinum charm engraved with their initials resting against the hollow there.

"You really are insane," Hal sighed, eyeing his reflection in the mirror and hoping nobody hurt themselves too badly laughing at the sight of him. "But you look damn good," he said with admiration, taking in the matching outfit in black that the blond wore. Unable to resist, he raised a finger to stroke the leather band around Rick’s wrist with a charm that was the mate of the one around his own throat.

"I know," Rick replied, his tone filled with unconscious arrogance. "And I look better with you next to me."

"Uh huh." Hal was patently unconvinced, but he didn’t want to waste time arguing. "So does this mean we’re ready to go out?"

"Just as long as you’ve had enough to eat." Rick moved up behind Hal and slid his arms around the shorter man’s waist, nuzzling the soft brown hair at the nape of his neck.

"Well, nothing else is going to fit inside these pants!"

"Not even me?"

"You fit inside me, but not inside these pants without unfastening them," Hal retorted. He leaned back against Rick, knowing the vampire would hold him up, and let his head fall forward, loving the touch on his neck.

Rick chuckled and nuzzled the side of Hal’s neck, running his hands over Hal’s body until he felt the response filling his pants. "Mmm, now we’re ready to go."

"Sadist!" Hal groaned, squirming. He wondered if the leather was going to hold up to the strain or if he’d suddenly find himself bursting out, but there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. What he could do, however...

He backed up, firmly pressing his ass into the cradle of Rick’s hips and writhed, smirking as he felt the answering hardness digging into him.

" _Now_ we’re ready to go."

"Evil little boy," Rick laughed, kissing Hal again before they grabbed their jackets and headed out into the cool night air, a taxi taking them to the club Rick had in mind.

Inside the cab Hal moved to straddle Rick’s lap, arms going around his neck as he kissed Rick hungrily, rocking against him as they both grew even harder. "Thank you," he whispered against Rick’s lips. "I love this weekend."

Rick slid his hands over Hal’s back and lower, to cup his ass, rocking them together. "Then we’ll have to have ones like it more often. I like getting to show you off."

"And I like being with you." Hal smiled crookedly. "And with the crazy extended family we seem to have." He rolled his eyes. "I like it being just us."

"While I’m glad you finally believe there’s an us."

Hal chuckled. "Kind of hard to deny it when we’re living together and you keep telling me you want me. But I like the way you convince me."

"And I’ll keep convincing you of it." Rick kissed Hal again, then slapped his ass as the cab stopped. "Time to go, little boy."

"Mmm, how ‘bout I just wrap myself around you and you can carry me in?" Hal murmured, nuzzling under Rick’s chin. "I like it here." He wasn’t serious, though, and started to climb off Rick’s lap even as he spoke.

Rick’s arms tightened around Hal, holding him in place as he paid the driver and climbed out of the cab. "You wanted me to carry you," he laughed when Hal looked at him strangely.

"You really are crazy," Hal chuckled as he wrapped his arms and legs tightly around the tall, blond vampire. He knew Rick could just as easily pick up the cab they’d ridden in, but it still thrilled him when Rick did something like this. "This is going to make dancing look very strange."

"It’ll look like we’re fucking, have a problem with that?"

Hal made a soft, guttural sound of pleasure. "Not at all. The only thing better would be if we actually _were_ fucking."

Rick gave a sensual smile and flipped the cost of their entry at the doorman. "We’ll be doing that later so keep thinking happy thoughts."

"If I get any happier, I’ll burst out of these pants!"

"Want me to loosen your laces some?"

Blushing faintly, Hal shook his head. "I like it," he admitted.

"Mmm, like the thought of bondage, do you?" Rick purred, carrying Hal out onto the dance floor so that he could grind against him.

"It’s hot," Hal whispered against Rick’s neck, hiding his face when he saw people looking at them.

"But not for public," Rick nodded, nuzzling Hal’s face.

"No," Hal agreed fervently, peaking over Rick’s shoulder, only to duck back down with a soft ‘meep’ when he met a pair of avid brown eyes only a few feet away.

"So look at me and don’t worry about them," Rick urged, gently urging Hal’s face up again.

Hal met Rick’s blue eyes and stopped caring about anyone else. He smiled, lighting up his whole face, and nodded. "I know, I was being crazy. I do want to be here with you." He still couldn’t believe that someone who looked like Rick was his, but the vampire kept proving it to him, so he was going to stop questioning it and simply enjoy it. Like tonight.

"And that’s the perfect answer." Rick let go of Hal with one hand to thread his fingers through the other man’s dark hair and kiss him hungrily as they swayed together to the music.

Hal moaned into Rick’s mouth, his hips rocking as he thrust against the answering erection he could feel in Rick’s skintight leather pants.

"Beautiful little boy, want to take you right here and show everyone you’re mine..."

Whimpering, Hal squirmed more. "Yes," he gasped, not caring if the whole city was watching.

Worming his free hand between them, Rick undid the lacings at Hal’s crotch to free his cock, stroking it as he moved them over to a dark corner of the club.

"Rick," Hal moaned, burying his fingers in Rick’s thick blond hair. He squirmed hungrily, unaware of the many pairs of eyes watching them hungrily or the hands surreptitiously reaching for groins, and his mouth reached for Rick’s, fastening on avidly.

"Want to fuck you, little boy, but I won’t let anyone else touch you, I promise," Rick murmured, letting Hal’s legs slide off his hips so that he could stand on his own.

Hal leaned against the wall behind him, his cock protruding lewdly from the brown leather pants, and he slid a hand under his vest to toy with his own nipple as he watched Rick. "Want you in me," he breathed, knowing that the vampire could hear him despite the loud music.

Rubbing a hand over Hal’s erection, Rick turned him towards the wall and pushed his trousers lower as he worked on the laces to his own pants. "Gonna be so deep in you, you don’t know where you end and I start."

"Oh fuck yeah," Hal panted, fingers clawing at the wall as he arched his back and pushed his ass back. "Fuck me!"

Slicking up his fingers with his own spit, Rick pressed them into Hal’s ass, circling and spreading them until he was whimpering with need. "Mine, all mine," he growled, trading fingers for cock and shoving inside.

The ‘yes’ Hal had been about to voice turned to a wordless cry of delight at the sudden, hard thrust that filled him, and he writhed on Rick’s cock, pushing back to take every inch of him.

Rick lunged forward, biting Hal’s throat as he fucked him, snaking a hand around him to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts.

"Yeah, love you, more, please," Hal babbled, rocking between Rick’s hand and cock.

"Everything," Rick mumbled against Hal’s throat as he rocked harder and harder to him.

Unable to speak, Hal only moaned his pleasure and matched Rick’s rhythm, the pleasure coursing through him drawing tighter with every stroke. He was completely unaware of the people drawing closer, greedy eyes watching their every movement.

"Come for me. Little boy," Rick rasped, nipping at Hal’s throat again as he glared at the people around them, warning them away from touching Hal.

The bite tipped Hal over the edge, and he jammed a fist against his mouth to muffle his cry as he came. He clenched down on the cock still driving into him, wanting to bring Rick with him.

Growling, Rick lunged forward a few more times, then he, too, was coming, grinding up against Hal’s back before relaxing there, nuzzling Hal.

"So that’s what people mean when they talk about going dancing in clubs?" Hal laughed, rubbing his cheek against Rick’s.

"Like it being like sex?" Rick laughed, gently pulling back and cleaning them both up before settling Hal’s pants to rights. "Yeah."

"I think I like it." Hal grinned at Rick, raising his face for a kiss.

"Glad to hear it. Now how about I find you somewhere to sit while I get you a drink, then we can do it again." Rick led Hal toward a corner table, one look at the blond vampire’s face enough to convince the occupants that they should move.

"Okay, nothing too strong though, okay? I’m thirsty. Maybe something mixed?" Hal asked, sitting somewhat gingerly.

"How about a soda and a mixed drink?" Rick offered, smiling and kissing Hal again before easing through the crowd toward the bar.

Hal watched him go till the crowd obscured his view, then slumped in his seat, a smile curving his lips as the ache in his ass reminded him of his recent activities.

"Hi there." A tall, black-haired man dropped into the seat next to Hal and leaned in toward him. "Having fun?"

Hal blinked in surprise, but a quick glance around told him that all the nearby tables were filled. The man must just want a place to sit for a moment. "Yeah, it’s a nice club," he replied, not wanting to be rude.

"Yeah, it is; lots of friendly people here."

Hal smiled. "Yeah, I noticed. I’m glad I came tonight."

The newcomer chuckled and rested his arm behind Hal’s shoulders. "So I noticed; planning on doing it again?"

Hal glanced a little uncomfortably at the arm, but the man was just being friendly, he supposed. "I hope so. It was a lot of fun," he admitted, smiling shyly.

"Glad to hear it. So, you like this kind of thing?"

"Sure." Hal nodded, half shrugging.

The man’s smile widened and he leaned closer. "I’m very glad to hear that; your friend going to be gone long?" as he spoke, his free hand ghosted over Hal’s thigh.

Hal’s eyes widened slightly, then he realized how crowded it was, and he shifted away slightly, giving the stranger more room. "No, he should be right back. He just went to get us some drinks."

"Long line there, it might take a while." He moved closer, his hand brushing against Hal’s thigh more purposefully.

"Not as long as you might think." Rick’s voice dripped icy daggers as he leaned over the table, ripping the stranger’s hand from Hal’s body.

Hal blinked in surprise. "Rick?"

"We’re leaving now, Harold," Rick snarled, yanking the table out of the way and pulling Hal to his feet, propelling him out of the club and onto the street where he hoisted the young man to his shoulder and sped through the city, invisible to all eyes.

Stunned into silence at first, by the time Hal was able to react, Rick was moving so fast that all he could do was close his eyes tightly and cling to his lover. For the few moments that the trip to their apartment took, he tried to figure out why Rick was acting this way, not that he minded, but he had been taken by surprise.

Slamming into the apartment and locking the door behind them, Rick carried Hal into the bedroom and tossed him on the bed, diving on top of him and glaring down at him, his blue eyes full of fire. "You’re mine, little boy, mine." That said, he lunged for Hal’s throat, biting his jugular and drinking from him in deep, gulping swallows.

Hal wasn’t arguing. He still didn’t understand why Rick seemed so upset, but the feeling of his fangs in Hal’s throat made him moan with pleasure, his hands coming up to hold Rick close. Mindless instinct drove Rick to bite harder, deeper, and he pressed Hal’s body against the mattress. Whimpering softly, Hal spread his legs, letting Rick settle closer.

Rick drank more and more, finally pulling back when he realized that Hal wasn’t moving any more beneath him. "Hal? Hal? Oh fuck!" he rasped, tearing open his own wrist and pressing it against Hal’s mouth, willing him to drink before he died.

Hal felt like he was floating, surrounding by the familiar scent of Rick, when his pleasant cocoon was shredded by the horror in Rick’s voice. That made him fight his way back toward consciousness, and he began to swallow the rich liquid filling his mouth. Growing more alert, he clamped onto the wrist at his lips, suckling hungrily.

Waiting until Hal stopped drinking and settled back into unconsciousness, Rick sat against the headboard, the other man curled in his lap, shivering from bone deep cold. He fumbled for the cordless phone and hit the speed dial, his voice shaking when Ned finally answered the phone. "Neddy, oh fuck, Ned, I need you over here right now. I—I almost killed him, Neddy."

It took Ned a moment to figure out who was raving through the phone at him, then another to understand what he was babbling. "Rick? You almost killed who? Calm down, Dickon, and tell me."

"Hal—we were at a club, and there was someone touching him, and I bit him, and I need you here _now_!" Rick screamed out the last word.

"Whatthefuck?" Curt mumbled, sitting up from where he’d been pillowed against Ned’s chest. "What’s going on with Rick and Hal?"

Ned shook his head and shrugged slightly, indicating his confusion. "Dickon, where’s Hal now?"

"In bed, unconscious. He drank, but it was close, Ned; it was so fucking close." Rick drew in a gasping breath and closed his eyes. "So damn close."

Ned let out a soft sigh of relief, raking a hand through short, dark blond hair. "So you’ve turned him? He’ll be fine then, Rick. But I’ll be over in a few minutes. Just let me get dressed."

"Just hurry! Please..."

"Rick turned Hal?" Curt asked, sitting upright and frowning. "So why’s he so freaked? I thought that’s what Hal would have wanted."

"Of course it is," Ned replied, rolling his eyes, amusement brightening their green. "But apparently someone did something and Rick got jealous, so he didn’t actually ask first. Or even think about it, and now he’s freaked out that he could have killed Hal." Ned snorted as he stepped into his jeans and grabbed a shirt. "As if that would happen. Rick’d let himself be killed before letting anything hurt Hal."

Curt shook his head as he climbed out of bed and grabbed his clothes. "So let me guess, he’s doing the major guilt trip now, so you have to go calm him down; there goes my nookie for the night!"

Ned sighed. "If we get really lucky, Hal will wake up soon, and he can take over calming Rick down. Nothing else will anyway."

"So let’s go. He’s your brother; until Hal wakes up, you’re the next best thing, even if you two won’t do each other." Curt grinned devilishly and thinned to mist, heading at top speed for Rick’s apartment.

" ** _WHAT_**!?" Ned whirled around to swat at the dark-haired, teenaged vampire, but Curt was already gone, and he could only follow. Moments later both Ned and Curt were inside Rick and Hal’s apartment, and Ned led the way toward the bedroom where he could hear Ned.

Looking up with red-rimmed eyes, Rick gave Ned a pleading look though he didn’t stir from where he sat, stroking Hal’s hair and back. "He hasn’t woken up, Neddy. What if he doesn’t wake up?"

Ned moved to his brother’s side, sliding an arm around his shoulders as he peered down at Hal. "He’s fine, Dickon. He’ll wake soon, and you two will go back to being revoltingly sappy for the next several hundred years. You know that it takes a little time for us to wake for the first time."

"I drained him too much; I didn’t think..." Rick mumbled, closing his eyes.

"There’s a shock," Curt muttered. "He’ll be fine, Rick; just give it time."

"Of course you didn’t think," Ned replied, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "You love the crazy child; neither of you ever thinks around the other. He’s going to be fine. You’re both going to be fine. And for the record, I’m still planning to make you suffer for a very long time for the blue dye!" he added, trying to distract his brother.

Rick gave a half-hearted laugh at that. "Go right ahead; nothing’s worse than this."

"Curt, you heard him! You’re a witness!"

"What’s all the yelling about?" Hal mumbled, rolling to his side and trying to bury his head in Rick’s side.

"Hal!" Rick exclaimed, hugging him to his chest and burying his face against the dark hair. "God, I’m sorry, baby, I’m so, so sorry."

Curt caught Ned’s eye and rolled his own, shaking his head.

"Rick! What on earth?" Hal tried to look at the blond vampire, but Rick’s face was pressed too tightly to his head. "What’s wrong? What are you apologizing for?"

Ned slipped away, moving to Curt’s side. He wanted to make sure that Hal had suffered no harm and that Rick was calmer before they left, but if one garment came off his brother, he wasn’t going to stick around! He eyed Rick and Hal warily.

"How do you feel?" Rick asked, slowly raising his head to look into Hal’s dark eyes. "I mean really feel."

"I’m fine," Hal said, confused. "Well," he hesitated, thinking about it, "I do feel kinda funny. Not sick or anything, but... everything’s louder, brighter."

"That’s because I turned you." Rick’s voice was hardly audible. "I’m sorry, Hal, I did it without your permission, without asking; I’m so, so sorry."

Hal blinked.

And blinked again.

"You turned me." He was shocked. He’d _never_ imagined that Rick would want to turn him, would want them to stay together forever. "Why?" he asked, still trying to figure it out. "I mean, why tonight?"

Rick shrugged helplessly, unable to look away from Hal’s face. "Because he touched you, and you’re mine, Hal. I just, just had to have you, to know you’d be with me."

"He? Who? That man in the club? What... You were _jealous_? Of _me_?" Hal gaped at Rick, his shock slowly transforming to a blinding smile, while behind them, Ned rolled his eyes at Curt and mimed gagging.

"What the hell do you think I was jealous of?" Rick asked, outraged, not even noticing when Curt dragged Ned out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"I never thought you would be jealous at all!" Hal retorted.

"Of course I’m jealous; I love you and he was touching you!" Rick’s accent had become very pronounced.

"He was just being friendly," Hal responded, not interested in a stranger. He liked Rick’s impassioned declaration much more. "You’re the only one I want touching me. You should know that by now."

"He was touching your leg!" Rick practically screamed, rolling the newly turned vampire under him and glaring down at him. "He didn’t have the right!"

Hal gaped up at him before slowly starting to laugh, even though he knew that it would infuriate Rick. "I need to find out his name so I can send him a thank you card," he giggled, wrapping his arms around Rick’s neck.

Rick reared back, his eyes wide. "What?!"

"Well, I’ve wanted this almost as long as I’ve known you, but I didn’t think _you_ wanted it. If I’d known that talking to someone would make a difference, I’d have done it months ago."

"Why wouldn’t I want it? I told you I love you!" Rick growled and shook his head before tilting it to the side, offering his throat to Hal. "I think you’re light-headed, eat something."

Hal’s eyes widened again as he realized that he needed to feed on blood. "Oh wow. How do I..." He trailed off as he realized that his fangs had descended automatically as he looked at Rick’s neck. "I get to taste you," he whispered. He licked, tasting the familiar flavor of Rick’s skin, then bit down, groaning aloud as the complex taste filled his mouth.

Rick shuddered but held his body still as Hal fed from him, stroking a hand over his back. "Just like that, little boy, just like that."

Hal continued drinking Rick’s blood for a little longer before pulling back and licking the wounds to heal them. "You taste good," he murmured, glad it was Rick with him and not some stranger.

"Glad you like it," Rick chuckled weakly before pulling Hal into a kiss, tasting his own blood in Hal’s mouth.

Hal frowned. "We need to go out. You need to feed."

Rick shook his head. "I’m fine, little boy; one night without a meal won’t harm me, but I need you to tell me if you get hungry. My blood should be fine for now, but it won’t be long before you need to feed off someone who is alive."

Hal made a face. "I know, but I like you better. But I don’t want to drain you. You look tired. Are you sure you don’t need to go out?"

"Harold, I’m fine," Rick growled. "I think in five hundred years I’ve learned when I need to feed!"

Hal pouted. "But you don’t normally turn and feed someone!"

Rick groaned. "To turn you I had to nearly drain you, so I think I’ve had enough for the night."

Thinking about that for a moment, Hal decided that it made sense. "Okay then, you promised to fuck me again, and that hasn’t happened yet."

Rick blinked, startled by the sudden change of subject. "Aren’t you worried I don’t have enough blood in me to keep it up?"

"You just finished telling me you’re old enough to know," Hal pointed out with a grin. "And now I know you really do want me, so do something about it."

Rick grinned, then paused. "Ned! Curt! If you’re still out there, leave!" he bellowed before leaning in to kiss Hal.

When Rick drew back, Hal was still laughing. "I think we’re safe. I’m sure Ned ran screaming into the night when I first mentioned fucking. He _really_ doesn’t like thinking about you and sex in the same thought. Hell, in the same century!"

"And I feel the same about him. Now get your clothes off, little boy; I’m going to teach you some things you’ve never even thought of."

Hal’s eyes widened, and he nearly ripped the leather garments from his body. "Ready for lessons, teacher," he exclaimed, big brown eyes fixed hungrily on Rick.

Rick pulled back to study the line of Hal’s body and ran a finger over the collar circling his throat. He felt a rough hole and frowned. "I think I owe you a new one," he murmured, feeling the hole his fang had made in the supple leather.

"For in public," Hal agreed as he covered the collar possessively with one hand. "It would be too hard to explain that hole, but otherwise I like this one."

"For public," Rick nodded, not about to argue anything with Hal at this point.

Hal eyed Rick oddly, dark brown eyes searching Rick’s blue for a long moment. "Okay, what’s wrong?" he demanded. "You’re being way too agreeable. If Ned were here, he’d be looking for a vampire doctor for you." He frowned suddenly. "Are you sorry...?" he started hesitantly, unable to finish the thought even in his own head.

"That I turned you?" Rick asked, sensing the unasked question. "God, never, Hal. That I didn’t ask, yes."

"Oh, that’s all right then." Hal relaxed again, tightening his arms around Rick. "I’m actually kinda glad you didn’t. It was hot this way." He beamed up at Rick.

Shaking his head, Rick kissed Hal tenderly. "You’re mine forever now, little boy, so get used to it."

"Oh, that’s going to be so tough," Hal scoffed, nearly giddy with delight at the evening’s events. "You’re mine forever too now," he said gleefully.

"Hrmmm, going to buy me a pin?" Rick chuckled at Hal’s expression, "or is that before your time?"

"A pin?" Hal repeated blankly. "Well, okay, if you want one," he said dubiously, wondering what made Rick think of a pin right then.

Rick chuckled and kissed Hal. "Ahh, little boy, you are one of a kind."

Starting to shrink in on himself out of habit, Hal stopped and took a deep breath. "Well, you must like that kind since you want to keep me," he said, reminding himself that it was true and straightening slightly as a new confidence imbued him.

"Damn right; more than like actually."

Hal smiled widely. "Good," he said with satisfaction. "I like that."

Rick pretended to pout. "Just like?"

"Role reversal?" Hal said with a laugh that was perilously close to a giggle. He leaned into Rick and nipped at the jutting lower lip, then licked it. "I love it. I love you."

"Mmm, good boy," Rick laughed, pulling Hal in for a longer kiss. "That deserves a prize."

" _Another_ one? This is better than Christmas!"

"Hrmmm, so I should get out the red suit and beard and have you sit on my lap?"

"I think I like sitting on your lap better when you’re not wearing a suit." This time Hal did giggle.

Rick gave an evil leer. "I could leave the zipper open."

"You in me and soft velvet against my ass..." Hal trailed off with a convulsive shudder. "Um, okay."

"Christmas in February, eh?"

"Works for me." Hal wound his arms and legs around Rick and let the older vampire hold him up. "No wonder most of the stories about vampires are erotic," he muttered.

Rick stroked his hands over Hal’s back and smiled. "Planning on trying out new techniques? You know, not having to breathe does wonders for your blow job ability."

Hal blinked, his dark eyes slowly widening as he considered the possibilities. "Oh my." He licked his lips as he stared at Rick, meeting the mischievous blue gaze. "You mean I might actually be able to make you scream?"

"Well, we’ve got an awful long time to see if you can now, don’t we?"

"Forever," Hal said gleefully. "That ought to be just about enough."

Rick chuckled and smacked Hal’s ass. "To see if I can wear you out."

Hal smirked. "I’m five centuries younger. I think I’ll outlast you, old man."

"That’s what you think. Experience wins out over youth any time, or do you care to put it to the test?" Rick smirked when he felt Hal shiver as his accent deepened.

"Oh, I think a challenge like that has to be met. I’m going to enjoy making you eat your words," Hal retorted, his eyes glinting. He didn’t really think he had the slightest chance of outlasting Rick, but he knew they’d both enjoy his efforts.

"Can I eat you at the same time?" Rick asked, his blue eyes glinting.

"I certainly hope so!" Hal squirmed closer, inhaling Rick’s scent and noticing how much clearer it was to him now. He was sure that he would be able to recognize the other vampire by smell alone if necessary.

"Try and stop me."

"Never!" Hal replied fervently.

Rick drew Hal in for another kiss, running his tongue over the new vampire’s fangs as they tasted each other. "Good answer, little boy."

Hal smiled into the kiss, his hands moving eagerly over Rick’s body, his sensitive fingertips exploring the smooth skin. "I only just found out I get to keep you. You think I’m going to give you up already?" His snort was eloquent as to his opinion of that.

"Knowing you, I doubt that’s the case at all," Rick laughed.

"Smart king. You’re not just a pretty face," Hal replied, grinning. "But you are all mine," he said with deep satisfaction.

"Do you think I’m gong to say anything but no to that?"

"You’re not all mine?" Hal pretended to pout, giving Rick a wide-eyed look that always got him his way. "I guess that’s why I’m the only one naked here."

"Brat," Rick muttered, quickly stripping his clothes off. "There, naked as asked, do with me what you will."

"Ohh, must be my birthday," Hal said with wide-eyed admiration, licking his lips. Then he paused and snickered. "Actually, I guess it really is, since this is the day I was turned. Gee, that makes you my present, so I really do get to keep you."

He slid down Rick’s body, settling onto his knees, and rubbed his cheek against Rick’s erection, nuzzling him eagerly. "God, you smell so good," he rasped, his enhanced senses nearly overwhelming him.

"I’m sure I taste good too," Rick hinted, arching his hips to let his cock glide against Hal’s face.

"I’m sure you do," Hal murmured before turning his head to the side, his mouth open to catch Rick’s cock on its next pass. His lips closed over the head, his dark eyes falling closed as he concentrated on the taste of his lover, so much stronger and even more arousing now.

Rick groaned and fisted his hands into Hal’s soft, dark hair. "You know," he murmured, "you don’t have to breathe any more."

Hal’s eyes flew open to their widest at the reminder, and he stared up at Rick for a moment before a huge smile curved his lips. An instant later he pounced, practically swallowing Rick whole.

Rick bit back a howl as Hal used every bit of his skill on him, and he bucked up into his lover’s mouth, moaning when Hal only took his deeper, his new fangs scraping along the sides of Rick’s cock. Chortling gleefully, Hal reveled in Rick’s reactions, only growing more eager when he tasted a hint of blood from the shallow grazes. This time Rick did howl, and he bucked upward, his fingers digging into the sheets. "Bite me, Hal," he begged.

Remembering how good it felt when Rick did it to him, Hal didn’t hesitate to comply, and a moment later, he was lapping at the warm, salty blood, swallowing it hungrily along with Rick’s cock. Rick’s voice echoed through the apartment, and his fingernails tore through the sheet and mattress as he came, loving the way Hal was taking to his new life.

When the last spasms passed from Rick’s body, Hal sat up, licking his lips, a huge smile on his face. "I made _you_ scream," he said delightedly.

Rick laughed weakly. "Baby, if I wasn’t dead already, you would have killed me."

"I _like_ this," Hal laughed, stretching out on top of Rick and rocking against him, his erection pressed to Rick’s now soft cock.

"So show me how much and fuck me," Rick rasped.

Hal shuddered with increasing lust, and he kissed Rick, nipping at his lip and lapping the blood away hungrily. He stared into Rick’s eyes as he sat up, his hand fumbling on the nightstand for the lube.

"Hurry up, little boy," Rick growled.

"Impatient much?" Hal snickered. A moment later he made a soft sound of achievement as he grabbed the tube and hurriedly squeezed some of the slick gel into his cupped palm so he could stroke it onto himself.

"I’m royalty; it’s a prerogative," Rick snapped, trying to drag Hal into him forcefully.

Hal snorted. "Yes, Your Highness." Since he wanted Rick just as badly as Rick wanted him, he let the older vampire pull him forward, adding his own momentum to the movement so that he drove into Rick balls deep in a single, hard thrust.

Rick laughed, the sound combined with a moan as Hal filled him. "If you’re good, I’ll let you wear my coronet later."

"You mean you want to fuck me wearing it and nothing else," Hal interpreted easily, grinning. "Works for me." He slowly rocked against Rick, teasing them both with the minimal movement.

"And if you’re really good, I’ll steal Neddy’s ermine cloak and wear it as well." Rick closed his eyes and groaned as Hal slid back and forth inside him.

Hal imagined the fur against his bare skin and shivered. "You’re a very kinky man, and I love it," he murmured, gradually increasing the length of his strokes.

Rick chuckled though his eyes stayed closed as he reveled in the feelings. "Glad you think so because you’re stuck with me forever."

"That ought to be almost enough." Hal caught Rick’s mouth in another kiss, letting his fangs scrape over the full lower lip again so he could lap at the blood.

Rick’s fangs dropped as well, and he caught Hal’s tongue so that their blood intermingled in their mouths as they kissed. "Just about," he whispered.

Hal swallowed hungrily, tasting both of them mixed together, and he groaned his delight at finally being able to enjoy Rick this way. He tasted Rick’s emotions in his blood, and he understood why the blond vampire loved drinking from him. But even this wasn’t enough, and he began to move, slowly drawing back and then rocking forward into Rick’s body.

Rick chuckled, the sound rich and needy, and he stroked his hands up Hal’s thighs. "I like the idea of having an immortal body servant."

Hal snorted. "Dream on. This is a democracy, Your Highness, so you can serve me!" He gave a particularly hard thrust.

"Will you keep me according to the style I’m accustomed to?" Rick groaned, tightening down around Hal’s cock.

"I’ll keep you so well no one else will ever do for you," Hal panted. He cried out and arched his back deeply, abandoning the attempt to talk in favor of fucking Rick hard, each thrust making their bodies slam together.

Rick let himself relax, riding out Hal’s thrusts and enjoying every second of them. It was rare that Hal fucked him, and he planned on enjoying it as well as the fact that the younger man could now _really_ fuck him.

Nearly overwhelmed by the sensations as he hadn’t yet learned to control his enhanced senses, Hal didn’t even notice when he drove his nails inches deep into the mattress while pounding into Rick. He felt every spasm, every ripple, and he screamed wordlessly before twisting his head to the side and plunging his fangs into Rick’s neck.

"God, yes, baby!" Rick whispered as he felt Hal draining him, the sensation combining with his orgasm to gray-out his vision and send him into paroxysms of delight as he clutched his lover to him.

Hal drove deep one final time as Rick’s spasms rippled around his cock, pulling his climax from him. He came hard, still suckling urgently at Rick’s neck, and just barely had the presence of mind to hold his own wrist to Rick’s mouth.

Rick was feeling lethargic as he licked Hal’s wrist, forgetting for the moment that it wasn’t needed, and bit down, groaning as the rich taste of his childe’s blood filled his mouth.

The feeling of Rick drinking from him drew another climax from Hal, and he reached for the other vampire mentally without even realizing he was doing it. Reaching Rick, Hal moaned as he felt his sire’s pleasure reinforcing his own.

As he felt their minds merge, Rick recovered enough to take control of the joining so that Hal wouldn’t be lost during it. ’ _Easy, little boy,’_ he thought, mentally soothing his lover. ’ _We’re both here.’_

Stunned by the sensations filling him, Hal could only cling to Rick both physically and mentally, secure in the knowledge that he was safe with his lover. "Love you," he gasped, the words echoing in their joined minds.

’ _Forever,’_ Rick promised, stroking Hal’s back and sliding his legs down Hal’s thighs.

’ _That should be almost enough,’_ Hal repeated, getting the hang of communicating mentally.

Rick nodded, his expression full of love as he continued to run his hands over Hal’s back. ’ _Almost.’_


End file.
